Sebuah Pilihan Penentu Masa Depan
by ARYNWU
Summary: Kenapa orangtua selalu saja mengatur? apa aku ini selalu menjadi anak kecil bagi mereka? -hanya sebuah pemikiran seorang mahasiswa- KrisBaek. Kris Wu. Baekhyun. Sehun. GS. Genderswitch. EXO.


**WARN, this is genderswitch.**

 **DON'T LIKE IT? Don't read, just close this tab**

 **This story belong to ARYNWU!**

 **Please review below, thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kau merasa sangat lemah? Merasa tidak dihargai? Dikucilkan? Rasanya seperti seluruh dunia sedang memojokkan mu? Mungkin, aku sedang merasakan semua hal itu. Hari demi hari aku jalani, setiap detiknya aku bertanya kepada diriku, kenapa aku harus dilahirkan, kenapa aku diberikan wajah seperti ini, keluarga seperti ini, hidup seperti ini. Apapun yang kujalani sejak kecil hanya arahan dari seseorang yang memiliki predikat sebagai orangtua.

.

" _Bu, aku ingin ikut belajar dance dengan teman sekelasku..."_

" _Untuk apa kau mengikuti itu? Itu adalah hal yang dilakukan orang yang tidak jelas. Ibu tidak mengijinkan, lebih baik sekarang kau belajar dikamarmu."_

" _Baik bu."_

 _._

" _Ayah, aku ingin kuliah jurusan design interior atau hubungan internasional."_

" _Tidak usah, jurusan itu tidak ada didaerah kita. Kau mau berkuliah diluar kota? Ayah tidak mengijinkan, lagipula jika kau mengambil jurusan itu jarang sekali ada lowongan pekerjaannya disini, mungkin kau hanya akan menjadi seorang dosen."_

" _Baik ayah"_

 _._

" _Pilihlah jurusan hukum, Ayah ingin kau menjadi seorang jaksa"_

" _Ibu tidak melarangmu mengikuti kegiatan diluar kuliah. Ibu hanya ingin kau berpikir, jika kegiatan organisasi paduan suara mu mengganggu kuliahmu lebih baik kau berhenti dari sana."_

Ah sial, bisa kah sekali saja aku diberikan kesempatan untuk membuktikannya. Membuktikan bahwa aku mampu. Ini adalah tahap baru, dan aku sangat berharap pada tahap ini. Seorang mahasiswa harusnya mampu untuk melakukan segalanya sendiri sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Mereka bukanlah anak-anak yang perlu setiap saat dikekang, mereka baru saja memasuki tahap dewasa. Dan ditahap inilah mereka harus belajar membuat sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang berpengaruh pada kehidupannya nanti.

Aku tahu orangtuaku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku. Tapi sampai kapan aku akan terus diatur? Kapan aku bisa menggapai sebuah puncak jika ketika aku ingin mendaki, orangtuaku selalu memilihkan jalur yang aman, mulus seperti aspal. Hell, siapapun katakan padaku apakah mendaki puncak gunung ada jalur tanpa lumpur, tanaman berduri atau apapun yang membahayakan?

.

.

Aku membuka mataku ketika semua ingatan itu terulang kembali. Ah, kepalaku terasa panas sekarang, mungkin aku terlalu lama berpikir dibawa sinar matahari. Aku tersenyum melihat banyak anak kecil sedang bermain ditaman ini. Mereka lucu sekali, tertawa riang tanpa beban. Diantara tubuh-tubuh mungil itu terlihat tubuh yang lebih besar ikut bermain tertawa bersama. Dia melirikku dan melambaikan tangannya bersama seorang anak kecil. Aku tersenyum dan mengarahkan jariku kearah jam tangan, tanda waktunya untuk pulang. Tidak lama kemudian mereka menghampiriku. Lebih tepatnya anak kecil itu sedang berlari kearahku.

"Mama!" aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar teriakan jagoan mungil itu. Menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka dan langsung menggendongnya.

Lihatlah rambutnya bahkan sampai berantakan sekali. "Jagoan mama sudah puas bermain?" aku tersenyum melihat Sehunku mengangguk lucu sambil merapikan helai rambutnya. "Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan menjenguk kakek dan nenek."

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Sehun akan memberikan bunga yang sangaaat indah untuk kakek dan nenek!"

"Sehun ingat apa yang dilakukan jika mengunjungi kakek dan nenek?" tanya laki-laki yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikanku dan Sehun.

"Sehun tidak boleh berlari dan berteriak, karena tempat kakek dan nenek beristirahat adalah tempat oranglain beristirahat. Sehun benarkan Pa?"

"Tepat sekali, jagoan." Laki-laki itu mengusak lembut kepala sehun. "Baiklah, sekarang sehun turun lalu pilih bunga yang mana yang mau sehun bawakan untuk kakek dan nenek bersama Paman Kim."

"Ay ay captain!" lalu Sehun turun dari gendonganku pergi bersama Paman Kim.

Setelah sehun tidak terlihat lagi, ada sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Aku menoleh menghadap laki-laki itu. Suamiku.

"Kris, maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu dengan Sehun lagi." Kris hanya tertawa lalu mencubit gemas hidungku.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Sayang? Tentu aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun, aku juga sudah selesai mengerjakan laguku. Lagipula jadwal persidangan mu hari ini mendadak, jadi tidak mungkin aku melarangmu."

"Aku hanya teringat ayah dan ibu."

Kris tersenyum teduh lalu mengelus kedua pipiku perlahan seakan aku adalah sebuah barang mahal yang sangat berharga. "Baekhyun. Sayangku. Percayalah mereka pasti bangga denganmu, mereka sedang tersenyum melihat dirimu sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kemana perginya Ibu jaksa galak yang biasanya membuat para tersangka dan pengacaranya bungkam?" sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah suara Kris sedang mengaduh. Rasakan. Siapa yang dia bilang galak, huh. Aku hanya tersenyum manis tanpa dosa membalas tatapan tajam nya.

"Terimakasih, Kris. _I love you_."

" _Love you more than you love me_ , Baek."

* * *

Beginilah hidupku sekarang, menikah dengan mantan _client_ ku lalu memiliki malaikat kecil. Oh ya, aku benar-benar mengikuti semua kemauan orangtuaku. Mengikuti arahan mereka dan tetap menjalani hobiku. Lagipula apa yang akan aku pilih jika aku menolak arahan mereka? Pikirkan baik-baik. Semua ada alasannya, jika kau sudah mengiyakan sesuatu atau jika kau menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu kalian harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang sudah kalian pilih.

.

" _Ayah hanya ingin berkumpul dengan keluarga, jika Baekhyun kuliah diluar kota kita akan sulit untuk berkumpul. Ah iya, ayah tidak menyuruhmu mengambil jurusan hukum sembarangan ataupun meneruskan cita-cita ayah. Memang benar jika Baek sudah wisuda nanti akan banyak sekali saingan. Tapi ada banyak yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk seorang sarjana hukum. Perusahaan apapun itu. Everything needs law. Itu juga bisa membantu kita dikehidupan sehari-hari. Ayah tidak akan memaksa mu menjadi jaksa. Lagipula putri ayah yang manis ini akan berubah menjadi ibu jaksa yang galak jika benar itu terjadi haha.."_

" _Ibu bukan ingin melarangmu, Sayang. Semester pertama ini nilaimu kurang memuaskan karena satu matakuliah bukan? Ibu hanya takut itu karena kau sering pulang malam karena latihan paduan suaramu dan banyak tugas yang menumpuk jadi membuatmu lelah. Minggu kemarin bahkan kau demam dan radang. Jadi ibu ingin kau membagi waktu untuk istirahatmu, Baek. Ibu janji akan mengizinkanmu mengikuti kompetisi jika kau mau menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga kuliahmu, bagaimana hm?_

 _._

Walaupun pada awalnya itu bukan bidang yang aku kuasai, terkadang kata 'Salah Jurusan' itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap hidup. Hal itu kembali kepada diri kita masing-masing apakah Salah Jurusan itu membuat kita menjadi putus asa dan melakukan nya setengah-setengah atau dijadikan sebagai tantangan baru untuk memiliki keahlian dibidang lainnya. Aku adalah sarjana hukum dan tetap bisa berkarya dalam keanggotaan paduan suara kampus. Hidup itu pilihan. Kau akan terus terpuruk meratapi nasib mu yang selalu diatur atau menjalaninya dengan lapang dada lalu melanjutkan hobimu sebagai selingan?

 **END**

 **Hello readers, saya author baru yang sebenernya lagi super iseng.**

 **ini bener bener baru terlintas di otak saya sekitar 4 jam yang lalu dan sekarang udah di post, tolong maafkan segala bentuk typo dan kata kata yang gak jelas itu wkwk.**

 **review juseyo~**


End file.
